


The Man I Do Not Know

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [83]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: "When All Else Fails Part 3", Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, Duty, Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Hurt, M/M, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 3 of 4 of "When All Else Fails"Is it duty that has prompted Spock to leave, or restlessness?  Or something else?





	The Man I Do Not Know

Spock frowned. “I am sorry if I have hurt you.”

“You’ve got the wrong tense of the verb.”

Spock's frown deepened. “What are you saying?”

“It starts now,” McCoy said softly. “It all starts now. Duty. The rest of our lives. Separation. Pain.”

“Doctor, I have finished with this part of my life. I have done all I can for the Enterprise. I have learned all there is to know here.”

“If that’s your attitude, I suppose it is time for you to leave.”

“I find that I am in need of more than friendship, but it is not here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
